Moonlight
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: "Daddy, why do you always stare at the moon like that?" Sokka's daughter, Kya, asks a question that's been bothering her for a while. One-Shot, Yukka and Sukka.


**A/N: YES, I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS! It's been in my head forever, and now it's finally down on paper! Well, more like virtual paper, but you get the point! So this story involves Sokka's daughter, Kya, (named after his mother), asking Sokka about Yue. Sokka's married to Suki. Kya and Kuruk (Sokka's oldest son, named after the last Waterbender Avatar) are mine, so no stealing please! Not sure how many years into the future this takes place in. Doesn't really matter, though. Kya is six and Kuruk is ten. And that's all, folks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Kya and Kuruk, though; they live in my closet :3**

It was a warm summer night in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka was sitting outside on the front steps of his and Suki's home, as he always was around this time of month. Staring up at the moon. Thinking.

He didn't notice the tiny pitter-patter of feet until Kya was right next to him. The six year-old sat down beside him quietly, watching her father's tan face closely. She had fair skin and reddish-brown hair like her mother, but her eyes were undeniably her father's: the color of the sea.

"Daddy?"

Sokka's attention was finally directed away from the dark sky as he turned to face his daughter. "Honey? What are you still doing up? It's way past your bed time."

She scrunched up her young face in annoyance. "Kuruk gets to stay up this late, why don't I?"

"You've got a point there…" Sokka said thoughtfully. If his son got to stay up late, wasn't it only fair that his daughter did as well? But then he shook his head quickly. He was a parent now, and he had to at least _try_ to act responsible. "But Mommy wouldn't like it if she caught you up this late, would she?"

Kya sighed. "No, Daddy."

But she still did not move from the front steps where the two were sitting. Sokka decided not to press any more, even though he'd probably get in trouble with his wife when she found out her daughter was still awake.

They sat in silence for a while longer. Sokka had gone back to staring at the moon, eyes distant. Kya kept her eyes glued to her father.

After a long silence, the small girl asked, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why do you always stare at the moon like that?"

Sokka looked at his daughter in surprise. "Why do you ask that, Kya?"

"Because whenever there's a full moon, you come outside and look at it all night long. I can see you from my window. And Mommy won't tell me why, so I decided to ask you!"

Sokka blushed when he imagined Suki trying to explain to little Kya why her daddy always stared at the moon.

"Well, honey…" the warrior started awkwardly, clearing his throat. He had been dreading this talk more than the 'how are babies made?' talk. He was hoping Aang, master of the spirits or something like that, could explain. But Sokka had no choice but to explain, now. "Have you ever heard of the spirits?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Uncle Aang tells me stories about them sometimes!"

Sokka nodded, glancing up at the sky again. "Well, honey, I knew a spirit once."

Kya's blue eyes grew wide. "You_ did?"_

"Yes. Well, sort of. See, she wasn't really a spirit yet. But she turned into one. It was a sacrifice she had to make."

"Daddy, what's a sacrifice?"

"A sacrifice is… when you have to give up something important to save something. And the girl had to give up her life in order to save the moon spirit, and she… she turned into the moon spirit herself." Sokka finished, shifting uncomfortably and staring back up at the sky. _Yue…_

"So you know the moon?"

"Yeah."

"Is she nice?"

"She's very nice. And very beautiful."

There was a long silence.

"Did you love her, Daddy?"

Sokka looked at his daughter. Then he answered as truthfully as he possibly could. "Yes. I did. And I still do. But the love I feel for your mother is different, and that's why we're married."

Kya giggled. "Not because the other girl is a moon?"

Sokka grinned. "Not at all!"

Kya giggled again. Then her and her father stared at the moon together. Sokka was missing her, but never regretting his choice of marriage, of course. Kya was wondering, as usual. She wanted to ask what the girl was like, and what she looked like, and what her name was, and where Daddy met her, and so many other questions. But that sad look in her Daddy's eyes kept her mouth closed.

Sokka sighed.

Kya sighed.

They looked at each other.

In an instant Sokka had swept the little girl off her feet and began to tickle her mercilessly, yelling, "I am the tickler spirit, and I am hungry for some little girls' giggles!"

Kya was laughing hysterically. "Stop it daddy, stop it!" Soon she managed to get her small hands under her father's armpits, and then they were both tickling each other and both laughing loudly. They didn't stop until Suki stuck her head out of a second-story window and yelled, "That better not be Kya I hear down there!"

Sokka and Kya stopped instantly and shot each other fearful looks. "Better get into bed, hun," Sokka said, "you know how your mother gets when she's angry!"

Giggling again, Kya nodded and quickly turned to go into the house. Before she left, however, she turned to her father one last time and said sweetly, "The moon is really pretty, Daddy." Then she ran upstairs and hopped right into her cozy bed.

Sokka looked back up at the sky one last time before going inside. "Yeah. She sure is." And he went into the kitchen and kissed his beloved wife on the head, while she was patching up the knees of a rambunctious Kuruk. His family was more than perfect to him.

**A/N: Meh, kind of a lame ending, but whatever! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please please feel free to review! I love reviews! I accept anonymous ones, and helpful criticism, as long as it isn't too harsh.**

** Thanks so much for reading! I want to write more Avatar stuff in the future, so if anyone has any requests there's a good chance I might take it! **

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
